oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Slayer II/Quick guide
Details Quest points *Completion of the following quests: **Legends' Quest ***Family Crest ***Heroes' Quest ****Shield of Arrav ****Lost City ****Merlin's Crystal ****Dragon Slayer ****Druidic Ritual ***Underground Pass **Dream Mentor ***Lunar Diplomacy ****The Fremennik Trials ****Lost City ****Rune Mysteries ****Shilo Village *****Jungle Potion ***Eadgar's Ruse ****Druidic Ritual ****Troll Stronghold *****Death Plateau **A Tail of Two Cats ***Icthlarin's Little Helper ****Gertrude's Cat **Animal Magnetism ***Ernest the Chicken ***Priest in Peril ***The Restless Ghost **Ghosts Ahoy ***Priest in Peril ***The Restless Ghost **Bone Voyage ***The Dig Site ***100 Kudos **Client of Kourend No boosts allowed: * Magic * Smithing * Mining * Crafting * Agility (higher recommended) * Thieving (higher recommended) * Construction * Hitpoints |items = *A pickaxe *An axe * 8 oak planks * 10 swamp paste * At least 12 nails of any kind (Note: Bringing more is recommended; nails may bend!) * A hammer * A machete * A saw * Catspeak amulet * Ghostspeak amulet * Goutweed * Cut dragonstone * 2 molten glass * Glassblowing pipe * Spade * Astral rune *Seal of passage (if elite Fremennik Diary is not done) *Tinderbox * Pestle and mortar Recommended: * Stamina potions * Serpentine helm or anti-venom+ * Teleports to various places around the game, most notably Musa Point, Fossil Island, Lunar Isle, and Rellekka * High-tier combat equipment, high-healing food, and prayer potions |recommended = |kills = * Vorkath (level 392) * Spawn (level 100) * Robert the Strong '' (level 194) '' * 2 Green dragon (level 79) * 2 Blue dragon (level 111) * Red dragon (level 152) * Iron dragon (level 189) * Brutal green dragon (level 227) * Black dragon (level 227) * Steel dragon (level 246) * Brutal red dragon (level 289) * Mithril dragon (level 304) * Adamant dragon (level 338) * Rune dragon (level 380) * Galvek (level 608) }} Walkthrough Starting off Items required: Pickaxe. '''Recommended': Amulet of glory, digsite pendant, gear for killing a level 100 monster.'' *Talk to Alec Kincade outside the Myths Guild to start the quest. *Talk to Dallas Jones at the Karamja pub at Musa Point. *Go to Elvarg's Lair under Crandor and talk to Dallas Jones. (shortcut via the volcano on Karamja) *Investigate the blockage in the northern wall, then mine it. Enter the tunnel. *Investigate the Ancient Mural to the north. A level 100 spawn will attack you. Kill it. *Investigate the mural again. *Talk to Dallas Jones. The House on the Hill Items required: 8 oak planks, 10 swamp paste, 12 nails, a hammer and a saw. '''Recommended:' at least 7 free inventory spaces, 24 if you want to do it all in one trip.'' *Head to Fossil Island in the basement of the House on the Hill and talk to Dallas Jones. *Find the missing 24 map pieces and use them on the map in the middle of the room. **Search the open chest north of the map for 5 pieces. **Go upstairs, search the open stone chest on the north wall for 3 pieces. **Go outside, search the fungi just north of the staircase for 4 pieces. **Search the hook briar south of the house for 7 pieces. **Run to the east, search the mushtree for 5 pieces. *Talk to Dallas Jones and solve the map puzzle. **Pieces can be clicked to rotate them, and also dragged to swap them. *Talk to Jardric at the museum camp. *Bring 8 oak planks, 10 swamp paste, 12 nails (more may be needed as you may bend them), a hammer, and a saw to the west side of the island (on the coast just southwest of the "Mushroom Meadow" Magic Mushtree) and build a rowboat. To Lithkren! *Talk to Dallas Jones and board the boat. *Head northwest from the boat to the ruined courtyard, and climb up the western stairs. *Climb down the trapdoor to the south, then down the staircase to the north. *Talk to Dallas Jones. *Search the skeleton to the east and read Aivas' diary. *Talk to Dallas Jones again. Bob the Cat Items required: Catspeak amulet (e). Recommended: Quick transportation to Sophanem. *Find Bob the Cat using your Catspeak amulet (e) and talk to him. (Fastest way is to go to anvils in Varrock West and hop worlds) *Talk to the Sphinx in Sophanem. **The sphinx will enchant you. You can now talk to cats without the catspeak amulet! Robert the Strong Items required: Seal of passage, 1 astral rune, a hammer, a pestle and mortar, goutweed, a tinderbox, melee gear. Recommended: a good crush weapon. *'Bring your seal of passage and make sure you have 1 free inventory space!' *Head to Lunar Isle and talk to the Oneiromancer. *Crush the astral rune with a hammer, then grind the astral rune shards with a pestle and mortar. *Make a dream potion by filling the dream vial with water and adding your goutweed and ground astral rune. *Gear up for a fight, light the Ceremonial Brazier in the westernmost building in the village, and use your Dream potion on the flame. **You can leave and rejoin the fight at any time by talking to Bob again. **If you die, you can reclaim your items from a chest for . Don't die again before reclaiming your items, or they'll vanish! *Talk to Bob and Not Bob, then head through the barrier and kill Robert the Strong. **He can't be fought with range or magic, bring melee gear and a crush weapon. **He can hit through Protect from Missiles but it reduces damage taken. **When he shouts "See if you can hide from this!", run behind one of the pillars to avoid his special attack. If it hits you, it can deal up to 60 damage and will knock off your prayers. **Super combat potion, an inventory full of food and a prayer potion are highly recommended. Do not underestimate him! The dragon key *Talk to Bob again. *You now need to collect the four parts of the key to open the door on Lithkren. Karamja key piece Items required: Machete, any axe 'Note:' Players with 79 Agility can access a vine shortcut into the Kharazi Jungle without needing an axe or machete''.'' Recommended: Bring plenty of food and stamina potions! Take the gnome glider to Karamja or bring for the Brimhaven cart ride. *Head to the southeastern coast of the Khazari Jungle and down the staircase into the maze. *Navigate to the center of the maze and take the key piece. **Avoid spikes and traps with thieving and agility. **Use protection prayers to protect from the golems' attacks. ***Red: Melee ***Green: Ranged ***Blue: Magic *Once you have taken the Dragon key piece, the plinth can be used to transport you out. Morytania key piece Items required: Ghostspeak amulet, a cut dragonstone, 2 molten glass, glassblowing pipe, chisel, and a spade. Recommended: Ectophial, amulet of glory or draynor manor tab, plenty of food, stamina potion. .]] *Talk to Reldo in the Varrock Castle library. *Search the second bookcase from the north on the west side of the central row (see picture). *Talk to Reldo again. *Go to Port Phasmatys and speak to Sarah, west of the bank. *Bring a cut dragonstone, 2 Molten glass, a Glassblowing pipe, and a Chisel to Ava in Draynor Manor. *Use your glassblowing pipe on your dragonstone and talk to Ava again. *Head to Mort Myre Swamp and use the locator to find the buried key piece. **Bring food, the locator hurts you every time you use it. **The location is random inside the swamp. Each time you use the locator it will tell you which direction to go. *Dig up the dragon key piece. Ungael key piece Items required: Range gear, dragonfire and venom protection, food, and prayer. Recommended: Crumble Undead runes, toxic blowpipe, salve amulet(ei), super antifire potion, anti-venom+, ranging potion, prayer potion, karambwans and dark crabs or similar high healing foods. * Ask Brundt the Chieftain in Rellekka about the dragonkin fortress. or if you don't own a seal of passage, whichever refers to the fortress. * Talk to Torfinn on the dock to the north to go to Ungael. * Kill Vorkath. **If you die, you can reclaim your items from Torfinn for . Don't die again or they'll vanish. **Before the fight, put on Protect from Magic and drink your Anti-venom+, Super antifire, and Ranging potions. ***'Make sure to re-pot during the fight', Super antifire has a short duration. **Vorkath has several different regular attacks, including a melee attack. The two important ones are: ***Orange fireball, shot into the air - Move several squares away from your current location. ***Pink fireball, shot at you - Your prayers will be knocked off, turn them back on. **After every six regular attacks, Vorkath will use one of his special attacks: ***He will spit acid all over the crater and start firing fireballs very rapidly at your current location. Find a straight line clear of acid spots and walk back and forth along it to avoid the fireballs. With good timing and positioning you can click away from the boss and then click him to keep dealing damage, but it's safer to just focus on your movement. ***He will hit you with Dragonfire barrage, freezing you in an ice block. He will then summon a Zombified spawn that slowly walks to you, if it reaches you it will deal upwards of 60 damage. Kill it before it gets you, using Crumble Undead will guarantee a one-hit kill. You will stay frozen and Vorkath will stop attacking you until you kill the spawn or it reaches you. *After you kill him, climb over the ice chunks in the north of the crater. *Walk along the path to the northwest of the island and enter the cave. **There are venomous spiders inside, don't forget your Anti-venom+. *Pull the lever in the southwest section, then run to the room on the east wall. *Search the stone chest for a dragon key piece and an ancient key. Kourend key piece Items required: Food, Light source, gear to protect from high level skeletons. *Speak to Veos by the Piscarilius House docks (South docks, transportation symbol on minimap). *Travel to the Arceuus House Library and right-click Teleport on Archeio in the library's ground floor. *Inside the Library Historical Archive, speak to Imerominia. *Speak to Amelia in the Shayzien House, just southwest of the bank. *Enter the crypt whose entrance is found in the south-western part of the Graveyard of Heroes. **Caution: The crypt is full of powerful aggressive skeletons and zombies. *Head to the bottom of the crypt and inspect the tomb to find the puzzle. *The solution to the puzzle is different for everyone. The puzzle can be solved in a few steps (fill in with table): "The one from Location sat at the north of the table": Place this statue north. "Opposite the one with Weapon": Place this statue south. "The one with Weapon asked the .....": Place this statue west. Place the final statue east. *Search the tomb to get the Dragon key piece. Reforging the key Items required: The 4 dragon key pieces, ancient key, a Hammer, 3 casts of Fire Wave. Recommended: Food, dragonfire protection, games necklace, digsite pendant. *Go to the Ancient Cavern and up to the mithril dragon area. Open the mithril door, which is in the middle of the area (with the three mithril dragons clumped together) *Cast Fire Wave or Fire Surge on the three dragon heads. *Go back down and go to the south-western area of the caverns, and climb up the steps there. *With your Hammer, use the anvil to forge the dragon key. *Return to Dallas Jones by using the boat you created on Fossil Island on the west coast (go up western staircase, etc.). *Enter the doors and head up north and speak to Dallas to start a cutscene. A World United Recommended: Teleports to Falador, Ardougne, Rellekka, and Varrock *Travel to Varrock and speak with King Roald about the dragon threat. *Speak with the following rulers "about the dragon threat" in any order: **Sir Amik Varze in Falador **King Lathas in East Ardougne **Chieftain Brundt in Rellekka *Return to Varrock and enter the dining room north of the throne room. *Speak with Bob. The Assault Items required: 4 free inventory spaces, Dragonfire protection, Combat gear, Plenty of food. Recommended: Antidote++, Insulated boots, Ranged gear, Toxic blowpipe, Super antifire potion. *Return to Rellekka and take the boat back to Ungael by speaking to Torfinn. *If you die, you can reclaim your items from Torfinn for . Don't die again or they'll vanish. *Hold off the assault on your ship for 4 minutes. **Click leaks to fill them. **Click fires to douse them. **Click injured Fremennik warriors to heal them. **Click damaged masts to repair them. *'Put on your dragonfire protection.' *Make your way towards Varrock's grand ship, fighting a red dragon, iron dragon, and brutal green dragon on the way. *Kill the two green and two blue dragons battling the Varrockian soldiers. *''There is a checkpoint after killing these four dragons.'' If necessary, teleport out and prepare for the next wave. *Kill the black, steel then brutal red dragons that arrive on the ship one at a time. **When Galvek does a casting animation, run away from your current location. *''There is a checkpoint after killing the brutal red dragon.'' If necessary, teleport out to prepare for the next three dragons. *Kill the mithril, adamant then rune dragons that arrive on the ship one at a time. **When Galvek does a casting animation, run away from your current location. **These three dragons have a melee, ranged, magic, and dragonfire attack. **The adamant dragon also has two special attacks: ***A ranged attack with the Blood Forfeit effect. (Hits through Protect from Missiles) ***A poison attack that splashes and lands on nearby squares dealing lots of damage. ****It is recommended to use Antidote++ or other poison immunity to minimise this damage. **The rune dragon also has two special attacks: ***A ranged attack with the Life Leech effect. (Hits through Protect from Missiles) ***An electric attack that hits nearby squares and arcs around the player, dealing rapid damage. ****It is recommended to wear Insulated boots to minimise this damage. *''There is a checkpoint after killing the rune dragon.'' Teleport out and stock up for the final battle. The Final Battle Items required: Dragonfire protection (Both shield and potion are required, Super antifire potions do '''not' provide full protection!), Ranged gear.'' Recommended: Ruby bolts (e) or Ruby dragon bolts (e), 1-2 Super restore(4), Ranging potion(4), high-healing food, Stamina potion. *Kill Galvek - he has four phases that have 300 hitpoints each. **Keep avoiding his ground-targeted fireballs. **Turn your prayers back on after his pink dragonfire knocks them off. ***Setting your quick prayers to Protect from Magic and Eagle Eye/Rigour is beneficial to counter this attack. **Use Protect from Magic in phases 1, use Protect from Missiles in phase 2, 3 and 4. ***Phase 1: Drops eight fire traps- don't get near them or you will be hit for all your health. Stay along the north side of the ship, one square directly south of Galvek, and run two squares south from your location to avoid the fireball, and return to your original position once the attack has failed to hit you. ***Phase 2: Launches transparent projectile which drains stats, especially run energy. ***Phase 3: Summons waves from either the north or south end, avoid them by standing in the gap. ***Phase 4: Launches earth projectiles. Avoid these or you will be bound, and probably die. Ending *After the memorial service at Burthorpe, return to Alec Kincade outside the Myths Guild to finish the quest. Rewards Smithing experience * Mining experience * Agility experience * Thieving experience *Ability to speak to cats without the Catspeak amulet *Access to the Myths' Guild **Ability to make Super antifire potions by speaking to Primula **4x 25,000 experience in Magic, Ranged, Strength, Attack, Defence or Hitpoints by speaking to Ellen **Access to Fountain of Uhld where dragonstone jewellery (excluding the ring of wealth) can be recharged **Access to the Pool of Dreams where players can refight Galvek or rewatch cutscenes from the quest **Access to the wrath altar *Access to adamant and rune dragons in the Lithkren Vault *Access to a stronger version of Vorkath on Ungael *Ability to reforge the dragon platebody and kiteshield *Ability to have a rune dragon as a Treasure Room guardian (requiring 99 Construction and 25,000,000 coins) }}